Weji Board
by FadingBehindEyes
Summary: Filgaia's first known scary story. Well, not exactly...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Arms 3 or the song I'm listening to right now to write it. XD**

**Note: I made the first ghost story in Filgaia! XD**

It was a hot and sweaty day in Filgaia.

Janus and his two cronies were bored. No battles, no treasure, absolutely nothing in the past three weeks.

Janus got disgusted with the boredom, so he walked to a distant rock.

He felt an eerie presence behind him as the hairs stood up on his neck. The blue-haired man looked down and saw a board, similar to a board game map.

His team mates ran over to him.

"What's that boss?" asked Dario.

"It's a game board, you idiot," said Janus.

"What kind is it?" he asked.

"That's not a game board, that's a weji board," said Romero.

"What the hell is that?" asked Janus.

"It's used to talk to the dead," he said.

"That's a bunch of bull," their boss said as he stepped on something triangular. It was a plastic triangle with a glass circle in the middle of it.

"And what's this? Something to help run from the spirits?" he laughed as he held it up.

"No, it's to help summon them," said Romero.

Janus swatted him. "What are you, some kind of sensitive?"

(In case some of you don't know, a sensitive is a person who can sense paranormal things.)

"No, but I tried before," said Romero. "It really does work."

Janus agreed for the heck of boredom. "Okay, show me how it works."

He looked up into the sky.

It was getting close to darkness so they checked in at an inn.

"Okay let's try it," said Janus. Knowing Romero, nothing would probably happen. They all sat at the same table. The board was in the middle as the triangle stood on it.

"Okay, we all need to put our hands on the triangle," said Romero happily. "The only rule to this is to never under any circumstances, burn a weji board.

"I don't believe this," said Janus. Dario put his hands on the triangle.

"Now focus on only the triangle," said Romero.

Janus did in a useless attempt.

Romero spoke. "Is there a spirit here that wishes to speak?"

The lights clicked off. The triangle's glass circle moved over yes.

"You did that," said Janus.

"No I didn't, how can I click off the lights?" plead Romero.

"Just get on with it," said Janus.

"What's your name?" asked Romero to air.

Janus, once again, saw the triangle move over to letters. "Okay, this is not funny. I know you are moving it."

They read the letters as the triangle moved.

They couldn't believe what it spelled.

_**LUCIO**_

Janus couldn't believe his eyes. "Okay Romero, that's creepy, but you can stop playing your skit."

The triangle moved a little more.

_**JANUS**_

Janus froze in fear. "You can stop now."

"I'm not doing anything!" said Romero.

"Well tell this 'spirit' to take a hike," said Janus.

Romero and Dario were starting to get scared. Romero responded shakily, "Is the spirit of 'Lucio' still here?"

There was no response.

"Well?" said Janus. He was trying hard not to scream and run out.

Romero swallowed, "I-is there another spirit willing to speak?"

The triangle moved yet again, over yes.

"W-what's your name?" asked Romero.

The triangle moved yet again.

_**KEZIAH**_

"**Oh mother god that cannot happen**!" screamed Janus.

"W-what!" panicked Dario.

"T-that's the name of my dead sister," said Janus. "She died when I was fifteen!"

"What do you mean?" asked Dario.

The room vibrated. The table started shaking as the sheets pulled off the beds. The vase sled off the nightstand and broke on the wooden floor.

The unknowing people were still going on with their lives just downstairs.

"This is not happening," said Janus, he still had his hand on the triangle.

He could see the water in the glass cups vibrate. A strange creaking noise was heard from the walls.

The ramble suddenly stopped, blowing Romero back in his chair.

He slouched in his chair.

Dario poked him. "Romero, you okay bro?"

They heard nothing from him.

He didn't move.

"Come on, say something! Tell me you are not dead," said Dario, shaking him.

He let out a low moan.

Janus and Dario screamed when they saw his face.

His eyes were dilated and red. The room started shaking again.

Romero was twitching uncontrollably. "**You will all burn in hell!"**

"I think he's possessed!" said Janus.

"Romero, wake up!" said Dario frantically, shaking him.

Romero struggled screaming, "**Don't try to save him! I have foreseen the devil!**"

"This is crazy," Janus picked up the weji board.

Dario was still holding back his brother. "Boss, what are you doing?"

"I'm burning this thing to ashes," said Janus.

"But Romero said not to burn it," said Dario. Romero spat in his face, making Dario flinch.

"Screw that!" screamed Janus. He tried hard to open the door, but the forces were keeping it shut. Janus picked up a chair and rammed into the door, making it fly open.

He ran down the steps frantically. The previously cheerful bystanders became silent, staring at him. He ran out of the inn and threw it on the ground with the triangle.

He broke a nearby torch and chucked it at the weji board.

It ignited in flames. The black ends of the burnt board advanced well into the board. The glass in the triangle bubbled slowly.

He calmly walked into the inn. Everyone store blankly at him.

"Continue on, nothing happened," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Romero, you okay?" said Dario, still shaking him.

He stopped struggling. He paused for a second and let out a short sigh. Romero fainted, laying his head and arms on the table.

_A day later…_

"So I was possessed huh?" said Romero.

"Yup," said Dario. He was happy it was over.

"What did you do with the weji board?" asked Romero.

Janus sat with his legs up on the table. "I burned it."

"I thought I told you not to burn it!" he said. "Something bad will happen."

"And I don't care a crap," said Janus.

A shuriken Romero left on the table vibrated and turned towards Janus. Dario slammed his hand on it. Janus seemed to take notice of this.

"Okay, that was weird," said Janus.

The door slammed shut.

Everything went back to what it was last night.

"Who are you!" screamed Janus.

Scratching noises echoed in the room.

_**DEVIL**_

Romero was shaking again. **"His soul belongs to me!"**

"B-boss, what are we supposed to do?" said Dario.

He looked around the room for ideas.

Janus ran towards Dario as he lifted his hand off the shuriken.

He picked it up and stabbed Romero…

_One week later…_

Virginia yawned as she stepped out of her room.

Gallows was eating breakfast. "Morning Ginny."

She stretched her arms above her head. "Good morning, Gallows."

The Baskar man picked up his newspaper. "Whoa, look at this!"

The team crowded around him.

"Is that Janus?" said Virginia.

**The Infamous Janus Cascade Claims Team Mate Was Possessed**

Last week, help was called after Janus Cascade stabbed his cohort with his own shuriken. The famous drifter ran into the lobby after doing so calling for help. He claims that his team mate was possessed and he had no choice but to expel the demon. His other cohort, Dario Nicolodi, claims to have seen this too. Charges were dropped after Romero Gigio, the cohort who got stabbed, claimed his alibi was true.

The team claims that they used a weji board the night before. A weji board is a common tool used to summon the dead. Dario claims that Romero got possessed that night and in a desperate attempt, his boss burned the weji board outside the inn. They said a day later, the spirits came back and you can pretty much see what happened. This story has not been proven. But Janus and his team have one last thing to the people out there. **Never EVER burn a weji board!**

"Okay," said Gallows. "They've finally gone off the deep end."

"Or they're just attention whores," said Jet.

"I think I have an idea to prove it," said Clive…

"I feel suddenly uncomfortable," said Virginia.

_1 week later…_

**Famous Maxwell Team Claims Weji Board Curse Is True**

Have you read last weeks article and see a connection to this one's? The Maxwell Team says that they tried summoning from a weji board and one of them got possessed. Clive Winslett claims being possessed and wanting to shoot all of his team mates dead with a rifle. All of them were a nervous wreck after the incident. Jet Enduro, another team mate, claims Clive had a violent look in his eyes and had to do something irrational to make this "demon" take a hike.

You can ask Clive after being gunned down with six Airget-lahm bullets. The leader, Virginia Maxwell, says she tried to get help, but the door would not open. Later, we found out that it wasn't because of the forces, but simply because the door had the word "PUSH" on it. Gallows Caradine says he tried a Baskar exorcism, but he didn't remember the words. XD

I guess this weji curse will never be solved…

"I have an idea," said Maya…


End file.
